


We are because we were

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus as Baby!Magcretia, Avoiding talking about feelings, F/M, Implied Magnus/Lucretia, Implied Magnus/Taako/Kravitz, M/M, Post-Canon, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Magnus wants to talk about feelings, but Taako would rather not.





	We are because we were

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime after Poker Night.

When Magnus woke up, Kravitz was gone — probably off to work — and Taako was propped up on one elbow looking at him. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

They kissed lazily for a while, neither of them in much of a hurry to go anywhere or do anything. But a question kept worrying at Magnus. 

“So… what if Luce and I  _ were _ …”

Taako put a hand over Magnus’ mouth. 

“Uh-uh. Nope. We are not talking about this. We haven't even talked about how you come here to just hang out and  _ somehow  _ end up in bed with me and bone daddy….”

Magnus removed his hand and kissed his palm. 

“Well, maybe we should.”

“Oh, nonononono not ready for ‘Magnus Burnsides talks about feelings.’”

“All right, we don't have to talk about it.” He stroked Taako’s hip, then scooted down to settle in at groin level. 

“Oh gods, you do want to talk about it.”

“Nope, it's cool. Just lay back and relax.”

Taako practically jumped back from Magnus, like a startled cat. 

“What are you doing?”

“You said you didn't want to talk.”

Taako’s brow furrowed and his ears pointed straight up. 

“You don't have to give me a blow job just because I don't want to talk about feelings.”

Magnus laughed so hard he snorted. Taako rested a hand on Magnus’ head and tapped his fingers. 

“So here's the thing. My memory is a fucking garbled disaster. And I love Krav like, so much, like it messes me up sometimes. But it's like… I forget? That  _ we _ aren't a thing? Anymore? And he's so chill, he's so… Fuck.”

“He's good for you,” said Magnus.

“So when you're here, and it's just the three of us?”

“Yeah.” Magnus stroked Taako’s thigh absent-mindedly. “I know.”

Taako flicked Magnus’ ear. 

“Is that what you wanted to hear? Cha’boy likes to get it on because he forgets that maybe he shouldn't?”

“Uh-huh.” Magnus gave his ass a gentle squeeze, and Taako let out a little huff. 

“Okay, and you're good in bed.”

“You too,” and he kissed Taako’s hip. 

“Is that what it is? She just knows how to getcha?”

“Are you asking me about feelings, Taako?”

“I'm asking you about sex, you big goof.” He ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair, and then his voice softened. “Yeah, I'm asking about feelings.”

Magnus sighed. 

“Wait, you are, aren't you?” said Taako. “You and Lucretia are a thing again.”

“I don't know what Lucretia and I are now, Taako. It's a lot like this,” and he kissed the spot where hip meets thigh, “like you and me, we are because we were, because  _ we _ didn't end it.”

“And you can forgive her for that?  _ She _ ended it. She took… She took everything.” Taako’s grip on Magnus’ hair tightened as his voice tensed. Magnus just kept stroking his thigh. 

“It's not that I forget,” he said, then a dry chuckle as the words hit him. “It's that I love her anyway. Whatever she did to us, on some level she did to herself too. I don't know how to talk about it rationally. It's not something I  _ decided _ , really.”

“The heart wants what it wants,” said Taako, his grip relaxing incrementally. “I told her that, when you were both still practically kids. I thought I was soooooo fucking magnanimous. Hachi machi.”

“You don't have to forgive her.”

“I know that. You think I don't know that? But what's the fucking point? Besides, the boy wonder — wait, how much does Agnes know? Oh jeezy creezy he didn't see you two…?”

“No, he didn't  _ see _ anything, but World's Greatest Detective and all that.”

“Ha. Yeah, he sure did catch on to her ‘relic destruction’ bullshit, you should get him to tell you that story, it's fucking priceless. Plus he figured out what she did to  _ him _ too. Hold up.” Taako tipped Magnus’ head so he could look in his eyes. “Don't tell me you forgive her for that bullshit, too? Your son, my dude.”

Magnus winced. 

“Yeah, that's what I thought.”

Magnus pulled his head out of Taako’s grip. 

“Huh, feelings are a bitch, aren't they?”

Magnus made a non-committal noise. 

“I know, right?” But Taako’s tone was gentle, and he stroked Magnus’ hair. “Scootch back up here, bubeleh, and we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”


End file.
